Bowser Jr's Championship Mario Kart Race
by firedragon24k
Summary: Mario Circuit. A place where racing is fast and fun. In this Mario Kart Wii fanfic, Bowser Jr. is ready for the finals. Can he win his biggest race yet?


**Bowser Jr.'s Championship Mario Kart Race**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Mario Circuit where the final race of the Mario Kart season takes place. The crowd starts to cheer as Lakitu begins to speak.

"Good afternoon race fans and welcome to today's championship race and what a better way to end the tournament with one final race and we're coming to you live from Mario Circuit, the most popular racetrack of the season." Lakitu said as the crowd cheered, "That's right folks, one race will decide who will be crowned the champion. This is going to be a great race, so stick around!"

As Lakitu continues to speak, Bowser Jr. was at the starting line, washing up his green and orange go-kart. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "I can't believe that this is it. The final race of the tournament has arrived and if I win today, then I'll be crowned the grand champion! Now all I need is a little more orange paint and, done. The go-kart is ready to race. Well, let's do it!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to meet today's twelve racers! Are you ready to meet them?" Lakitu asked.

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Now, that's more like it! Let's meet our first racer of the day. In position number 1 is a true Koopa. He raced his way throughout the tournament and traveled along with his dad. Making his way to the racetrack is a fan favorite among others. The Koopa Prince of the Castle… BOWSER JR.!"

As Bowser Jr. makes his way to the racetrack, the crowd starts to cheer and held up signs that says, "Go Jr., Go!" on one side and on the other is a full body picture of himself. When Jr. got to the starting line, the crowd received his biggest applause. Lakitu came to him and said, "Bowser Jr., welcome to the finals!"

"Thanks, Lakitu." Jr. replied, "It's a pleasure to be here racing for the trophy and my green and orange go-kart is ready to go."

"I see that you got your go-kart revved up and ready to go but I'm going to ask you one question. What's in store for today's race?"

"Well ref, today's race is going to be a fantastic way to end the tournament and look at this course. There are no hazards in this course and I say that this is going to be a smooth race across the course and how many laps are there in this course?"

"Three." Lakitu replied as Bowser Jr. smiled.

"OK, I'll have a great race and today, I have my daddy and my siblings in the audience!"

"Wow, Bowser Jr. has brought Bowser and his seven Koopalings to today's race and they are here in the audience. Bowser Jr. good luck out there and thanks for talking with me today." Lakitu said.

"Anytime, Lakitu!"

"Alright, now let's see who is in position number two."

When Lakitu was finished announcing the racers, he said, "Well folks, this is it. In just a few moments, the race is about to start and before we do that, let's take a look at what is at stake here. The winner of this race will receive a championship trophy and in addition to the trophy, the winner will receive the grand prize! What's the grand prize for the winner? Well, you'll have to wait until the end of the race to find out. So, that's what's in store for the winner. And now, it's the moment that everyone's been waiting for! Racers… start your engines!"

The twelve engines started and the crowd cheered as the final race is about to begin. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "This is it. The final race is about to start and I can't believe that I've made this far to today's championship race. Well, let's race!"

Lakitu came in with the start signal and said, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is it. In my fishing pole is the start signal. These three red lights right here will be the countdown to the start of the championship race and remember, the first racer who will cross the finish line at the end of the final lap is the winner. So, for the last time this season, I'm going to ask this question. Racers, are you ready?"

"YES!" the racers replied as Lakitu continues to speak.

"Alright then! So, hold on to your hats and get ready because it is time to start the countdown right here, right now! Now, may I have some silence from the crowd, please?"

The crowd grew very silent as Lakitu gets ready to push the green button.

"Thank you! And now it is time for me to push the green button and start the countdown. This is the last time that I'll be pushing this green button. Now, before I do that, I want to say that this has been a great season here and it all comes down to this final race. This race right here will decide it all and the best part about this race is to have fun and give it your all. That is my Mario Kart guarantee to you. Well folks, it is time at last! One push of the green button will start up my lights and the countdown to the race. So, without any further delay, here... we... go!"

And with that, Lakitu pushed the green button for the last time that will start up his lights. The crowd grew very silent as Lakitu counts down,

"3..."

Not one crowd member spoke…

"2..."

The engines all revved up as Lakitu counts again…

"1..."

All that's left is the green light and the race will officially begin. Bowser Jr. gripped his steering wheel very tightly, placed his foot on the gas pedal and took a deep breath. All he has to do now was watch and wait.

And then…

And then…

The light turns green. Lakitu raised his hand and threw it down as he said the only word…

"_**GO!**_"

Bowser Jr. stepped on the gas and took off with blazing speed. He smiled to the crowd and said, "Rocket Start!"

"And here we go as the final race has officially begun thanks to Bowser Jr.'s rocket start! I love rocket starts!" Lakitu announced as the race begins.

Two laps later, Bowser Jr. was having a fantastic race. Just one more lap and victory will be his!

"This is it, folks. The winner will soon be decided as the final lap really heats up. It's Bowser Jr. coming down the homestretch as he makes his way to the crowd and listen to that crowd. They want to see Bowser Jr. cross the finish line!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered.

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "The finish line! I'm almost there! Just a few more feet until the checkered flag!"

Just then, a blue shell was heading straight for Bowser Jr.! Jr. stepped on the gas pedal very hard and then, the shell reached the finish line and Bowser Jr.!

"Oh! The shell reached the finish line and Bowser Jr. at the same time! Now, once the smoke clears, we'll have our winner." Lakitu said.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed… Bowser Jr.'s shell. Bowser Jr. has won the race!

"That… was… AMAZING!" Lakitu announced as he waved the checkered flag, "Bowser Jr. has reached the finish line with his shell which means, Bowser Jr. is our champion! I can't believe what just happened here folks, but Jr. fell out of the kart and when the blue shell reached him, his shell touched the checkered line which ends the race. Even though his kart didn't cross the line, but Jr.'s spiky shell does. This is the first time ever that one racer has crossed the line by using a body part and the crowd loves it! So, the winner is… _**BOWSER JR.!**_"

Bowser Jr. came out and said, "I won. I won! I can't believe that I just won the race! I'm so happy!"

Lakitu came in with the trophy and said, "Bowser Jr. Koopa, you did it! You've won the championship race by a shell! Congratulations on your big win! I thought you would finish in second place but, your shell nets you the championship trophy and I have it right here in my hand. Bowser Jr., you've earned it! The trophy is all yours! Congratulations, Bowser Jr.!"

Bowser Jr. agreed as he gets the trophy. He held it up high to the crowd as confetti fell across the stadium with the cheering crowd. Lakitu smiled and said, "And now, it is time to reveal the grand prize for our winner. Bowser Jr., your grand prize for winning the race is… a nice vacation in Isle Delfino!"

"A vacation? Wow!"

"That's right Bowser Jr. You'll be spending a nice vacation in beautiful Isle Delfino. Your vacation includes a nice stay at the Hotel Delfino where you can gamble at the casino, enjoy the sunset at Sirena Beach, drink some watermelon juice and swim in Gelato Beach, and you love roller coasters, right Jr.?"

"Of course!"

"Well, guess what. You'll be riding one in Pinna Park along with the Ferris Wheel, the Yoshi-Go-Round, and more! So, this vacation is all yours and you're not going alone because, you'll be going with your family!"

"Wow, thanks Lakitu. I guess I'll be going right now! Bowser, take us to Isle Delfino!" Bowser Jr. called to Bowser.

And so, Bowser Jr. deserves a nice vacation in Isle Delfino after a nice race.


End file.
